Finally Found
by Indie-tree
Summary: Cela fait 120 ans qu'elle tente de comprendre et d'accepter sa nature. Un combat qui la poussera à se retrouver seule avec elle-même, enfin presque.


Finally Found

Nous étions arrivés tard dans la nuit. L'air était plutôt frais et la pluie toujours plus humide. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi les humains s'obligeaient à vivre dans ce coin. Je suppose que les racines affectaient leurs petits cœurs stupides. Cela faisait si longtemps que j'avais oublié ce que signifiait le mot humain. Mon cœur était figé dans cette espèce de glace qui ne semblait pas prête de me quitter. Mais bon, je m'y étais habituée et ça faisait 120 années que je me sentais comme cela. Je vivais ainsi depuis si longtemps que mon passé n'était plus qu'un vague pendant de moi-même.

J'ai regardé la lune qui voulait tenter une approche dans la nuit sombre. Mais les nuages étaient, semble t'-il plus fort. Le temps semblait suspendu dans la nuit noire, comme si tout était figé. La pluie était la seule manière de retrouver la réalité. Si je me retrouvais là, c'était uniquement pour faire plaisir à Meryl, Ian, Calie et Ron. Ils voulaient tous ce changement. Moi, j'étais devenue une indifférente de service. Je crois qu'avec le temps, j'avais tout perdu. La lassitude avait eu raison de moi. On ne pouvait pas dire que mes jours étaient palpitants. Oh que non ! Parfois, il m'arrivait de me sentir comme un squelette abandonné dans les limbes d'un cachot. Je ne supportais pas cette maudite sensation. Alors, pour me libéré de cette raideur, je courrais partout. Je voulais ressentir à nouveau mais j'étais toujours freinée. La boule au ventre, la frustration… Je ne parvenais pas à m'expliquer cela. Je me sentais comme prise au piège d'une chose dont j'ignorais tout, dont je ne connais rien au final. Quand je courrais, je voulais me soustraire à cette sensation qui pesait si lourd. Mon cœur était un caillou qui était dure et vide, pourtant, il sonnait faux. Il était douloureux sans que je ne parvienne jamais à me défaire de cette douleur pesante.

Calie me parlaient toujours d'une âme sœur. Elle voulait justifier cela par de l'amour. Je la trouvais stupide. Don ou pas don, je ne croyais pas en ça. Les raisons qui m'avaient amené à devenir comme cela étaient sans doute à l'origine de ma nature. On ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse quand tout notre être était faux, vicieux et mauvais. Quand je me regardais dans un miroir, j'étais malade. Toute perfection que je pouvais inspiré n'était que mensonge. C'était un mirage. Une mise en scène pour plaire, pour donner envie. L'attirance ou l'envoutement. C'était le pouvoir qui m'enveloppait depuis 120 ans. Je ne me sentais pas comme cela. Au fil du temps, les miroirs ont commencé à disparaître de ma mémoire. Je ne voulais pas croisé le regard du démon qui avait pris possession de mon corps. Je pouvais sentir le regard des humains quand il m'arrivait de m'aventure dans leur sillage. Ils étaient alors différents, comme mordu par ma vision. Je n'aimais pas cela. C'était un mensonge. Une ineptie que je ne voulais pas voir dans leur regard. Je devais sans cesse regarder ailleurs. Une espèce de gêne irrépressible qui me bouffait tout le temps. On ne pouvait pas aimer une condition comme la mienne. Je savais très bien qu'il y avait ces princesses dans les écoles qui rêvaient de vivre ce que je voulais fuir. Mais il était toujours différent de vivre quelque chose qu'on avait rêvé. Ca ne ressemblait jamais à ce qu'on pouvait croire. On était toujours loin de la vérité. Terriblement loin. J'avais passé 120 années à me convaincre que cela n'était pas mauvais, mais incroyable. Je n'y étais jamais parvenu. Jamais.

Tandis que j'observais la météo changé dans le ciel, mes muscles se tendirent encore plus fort et ma gorge sembla brûler. Je fermais les yeux. Je me forçais à contrôler cette addiction. Comment pouvais-je ressentir cette soif quand j'étais en réalité morte ? Je détestais tellement cela. J'ai inspiré de l'air et je n'ai pu éviter les odeurs qui pétillaient. J'ai resserré mes bras autour de mes jambes. Il ne fallait pas craquer. Ni subir. Mais, j'avais attendue une semaine de trop et je ne pouvais plus ignorer les instincts qui vivaient en moi. Je me suis levée, une main contre le tronc de l'arbre qui avait accueilli mes songes depuis mon arrivée. J'ai fermé les yeux une nouvelle fois, en respirant l'oxygène. Les effluves provenaient du sud. J'ai sauté de la branche et j'ai couru vers mon enfer.

La dépouille gisait tristement près de la rivière. L'animal était mort sur le coup. Je ne jouais pas. Alors, j'avais bu. Encore et encore. Avant de partir. J'ai mis plus de temps pour rentrer. Ce ne fut que lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil ont débordé dans le ciel que je suis entré dans le salon. 4 paires d'yeux m'ont accueilli. Le malaise était palpable. Calie me regardait et ses yeux étaient clairement inquiets. Je suis restée debout en attendant la chute. Ron a soupiré et s'est laissé tomber dans le fauteuil. Meryl est sortie de son silence.

« Isabella, nous aimerions que tu participes à l'expérience.

Je l'ai fixé. Pas parce que je n'avais pas compris mais parce que je refusais de reprendre cette discussion.

-Tu connais déjà ma réponse.

Meryl allait me répondre mais au lieu de ça, elle a fermé les yeux. Je savais qu'elle était mise à l'épreuve. Je me sentais comme une ado stupide.

-Ecoute, intervint Ron, nous savons tous ce que tu penses. Mais, nous aimerions que tu fasses un effort.

Je suis restée de glace.

-Tu pourrais venir avec moi et Ron à l'hôpital ? Calie a trouvé un travail dans un petit restaurant…

-Alors je dois faire comme vous et vivre comme si j'étais une malheureuse humaine ?

Tout le monde est resté silencieux. J'étais difficile à convaincre. Ma colère était toujours aussi palpable et vivant au fond de moi. Je ne pourrais jamais accepter ma nature.

-Isabella…

-Non, Calie. Nous sommes des monstres. Je ne comprends pas comment vous faites.

-Nous avons simplement appris à l'accepter.

Ron m'avait lancé un regard sans équivoque. Il n'aimait pas que je sois dure avec Calie.

-Tu ferais mieux d'en faire de même.

J'ai ricané. Je me sentais de plus en plus fébrile. Bizarrement, ce jour-là, je me sentais plus mal encore qu'à l'accoutumer. Je voulais les pousser plus loin.

-Ou sinon, je dois partir ?

Personne n'a répondu mais Calie m'a fait ce regard. Si elle avait pu pleurer, elle aurait fondu en larme. J'ai soupiré en regardant mes trois comparses. Je les aimais, ils étaient les seuls qui m'aient soutenue, mais je sentais qu'il était temps de voir autrement. De respirer un autre air. D'être seul avec moi-même. Et finalement, l'idée de partir, rien qu'un peu sonna comme une évidence.

-Tu as raison, il faut que je parte.

Tout le monde sembla mettre du temps avant de comprendre.

-Quoi… Mais non, Isabella…

Calie s'était approché de moi en prenant mes mains. Cela ressemblait à un geste de désespoir.

-Isabella, il ne faut pas prendre ma mauvaise humeur pour argent comptant. Tu sais je suis juste triste de voir que tu ne parviens toujours pas à t'accepter.

-Ron, s'il te plait. Tu non plus, ne vois pas dans cette décision, un affront. Tu as raison, et je crois que j'ai besoin d'y voir plus claire seule. Je n'arrive pas à trouver quelque chose de bien en moi. J'ai l'impression que je dois partir. Pour quelque temps, du moins.

Un calme reluisant s'est installé et j'ai vu Ron attraper la main de Calie.

-J'espère vraiment que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches, Isabella.

-Merci Meryl, pour tout.

Elle m'a souri et a posé une main doucereuse sur mon épaule. J'ai respiré par reflexe et puis, je suis monté dans ma chambre. Enfin, il s'agissait juste d'une pièce qui contenait des affaires qui au fond étaient inutiles. C'était un embarras que seuls les humains pouvaient adhérer. Dans mon cas, c'était inutile. J'ai pris un sac à dos que j'ai remplis. Je l'ai passé sur mon épaule et je suis descendu où tout le monde attendait mon départ. Calie fut la plus tremblante mais aussi celle qui me laissait un vide dans le cœur. C'était mon amie depuis si longtemps que j'étais un peu triste de la laisser. Mais c'était pour mon bien et aussi pour le sien, d'une certaine manière. Elle m'a serré contre elle et j'ai fini par me séparé de cette âme douce. Je suis sortie et j'ai regardé la forêt, comme si c'était un espoir de me sentir mieux. Je me suis mise à courir sans savoir où j'allais. La seule chose que je pouvais savoir, c'était que j'allais essayer. Qu'importe la difficulté. Il fallait bien que ça change. En mieux.

Les jours se sont enchaînés. J'ai vécu par étapes et aussi par intermittence. Je me suis penchée sur mes problèmes, mais je ne parvenais pas à avoir une meilleure vision de tout cela. Parfois, je fermais les yeux et je tentais de voir différemment, de comprendre autrement. Mais je restais bloquée. Alors, je me plongeais dans ma colère et mes frustrations. C'était un cercle sans fin, du coup, je ne pouvais pas avancer. C'était tout le problème, j'étais bloqué. Bloqué éternellement.

Je me trouvais dans une forêt dense, sur le territoire canadien. J'avais décidé de m'arrêter lorsque je ne supportais plus de m'entendre penser. J'étais aussi assoiffée et je savais que je n'avais pas le choix comme à chaque fois. J'ai dû m'attaquer à un grizzly. Sa dépouille gisait dans un coin sombre de la forêt et je décidais de m'installer dans un arbre près d'une vallée. Le décor était suffisamment impressionnant pour que cela puisse me divertir. Je laissais ma jambe droite flotter dans le vide. Je me sentais presque normal. Mais, une fille normale ne serait pas dans un arbre à plus de 10 mètre de hauteur. Je fermais un instant les yeux. Peut-être pour trouver la paix. Mais elle ne semblait pas venir. Au fond, je ne m'y habituais pas. En 120 ans, j'étais restée sur la même case. Interminable et incompréhensible. J'aurai pu rester dans cette bulle d'hostilité cependant, une odeur remonta à moi. J'étais surprise. Depuis mon départ, je n'avais plus senti cela. L'odeur séduisante d'un monstre comme moi. Je me suis redressée, accroupie sur ma branche en regardant aux alentours afin de trouver l'origine. Je me sentais prise au dépourvu par mes instincts. Ceux que je reniais tellement. J'ai alors décidé de savoir. J'ai sauté dans le vide et j'ai couru en suivant l'odeur. Je me suis arrêtée en colère. Je n'étais pas un animal. Je ne pouvais pas courir après quelque chose. Je me suis appuyé contre un tronc, les poings serrés, la rage bouillonnant dans mon estomac. Tout cela était si frustrant, si irrationnel. Je me battais contre moi-même. Ce n'était pas naturel. Un craquement me fit tourner la tête. L'ombre semblait aussi dangereuse que moi-même. On était face à face sans déterminer ce qui se passait. Il avait un regard sombre et menaçant. Je fronçais les sourcils. On resta dans cette position de longues secondes. Je n'avais jamais aimé rencontrer des gens comme moi. C'était toujours une épreuve et ce jour-là, cela ressembla à purgatoire. J'aurai pu feuler tellement je me sentais animal. C'était cette nature que je m'évertuais à fuir, jour après jour. C'était ça que je n'acceptais pas.

« Qui es-tu ? Dit-il sèchement.

Je ne répondis pas. Ayant pour effet de l'agacer.

-Je t'ai posé une question.

Avec ce ton, il n'était pas prêt d'avoir une réponse. Il avança légèrement et me détailla. Il s'attarda sur mes yeux. Il sembla perplexe. Sans doute parce que j'avais le même régime alimentaire que lui.

-Tu te nourris d'animaux.

Cela ressembla le rassurer parce qu'il se décontracta et toute forme d'hostilité disparue de son visage, même si il était toujours un peu glaciale. On ne change pas la nature des gens, même quand on était des monstres.

-Qui ?

Je soulevais les sourcils. Trop bavard pour moi.

-Tu sais que tu vas devoir parler un jour où l'autre.

Je le fixais toujours sur la défensive. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux tandis qu'un sourire malicieux se plaqua sur son visage d'ange.

-Ah moins que tu sois muette.

Ca ne faisait rire que lui.

-Ou ah moins que tu ne sois trop stupide, claquais-je en me redressant.

-Mais c'est qu'elle parle.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Maintenant c'est toi qui pose les questions ?

-Que fais-tu ici ?

Il perdit son sourire et me jaugea avec humeur.

-Je suis de passage, tout simplement. Qui t'as renseigné sur le sang animal ?

Je soupirais. Ce serait donc comme cela que ça se jouerait. Très bien.

-Mon clan.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

-Ton clan ?

-Que me veux-tu ?

Il souffla clairement ennuyé par mon comportement.

-Tu es trop sur la défensive. Si on est tombé l'un sur l'autre, c'est purement un hasard. Tu as un clan ?

-C'est compliqué.

Je me fermais comme une huître. Je suis alors montée dans un arbre et je me suis appuyé contre le tronc. Dans le ciel, l'orage a éclaté et j'ai observé la pluie s'abattre sur la forêt. Je l'entendis monter sur ma branche où il s'est assis. Je sentais que je n'en aurais pas fini avec lui. Mais, je sais à quoi ressemblaient les scénarios des films des humains. C'était toujours basé sur les évidences, sur l'instinct qui ressentait tout d'une manière que tout était logique au final. Cet instant ressemblait à cela. J'avais cette étrange impression qu'il serait honnête et compréhensif. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je n'avais pas envie de me battre avec moi-même, avec mes préjugés et plus précisément avec mon instinct. Alors, j'ai glissé le long du tronc pour m'assoir aussi. Et j'ai commencé à parler, comme ça. Naturellement.

-J'ai décidé alors de partir.

Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux. Ce n'était ni faux, ni malhonnête. C'était tout le contraire. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un me regardait pour de vrai. J'avais la drôle de sensation que si mon cœur aurait pu battre, il aurait bondit si fort dans ma poitrine que j'aurai pu mourir. Avec cette sensation étrange, inconnue en moi.

-Tu n'arrives pas à accepter qui tu es.

Il prit ma main entre ses doigts.

-Et je sais ce que sait parce que j'étais comme toi avant.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'as permis de l'accepter ?

Il a eu un faible sourire en regardant nos mains.

-Eh bien, la personne qui m'a mordu m'a soutenu dans ce changement. Il m'a appris que je n'étais pas un monstre. Il m'a fait voir cela comme une chance.

-Ce n'est pas une chance…

Il a serré un peu plus ma main.

-Tout dépend du point de vue. J'ai mis du temps à voir les choses autrement. Ne plus boire de sang humain, m'a beaucoup aidé et puis, j'ai vu en ça une opportunité de vivre plus intensément la vie.

-Si tu parles de passé plein de diplôme et de lire tous les livres de la Terre, je ne trouve pas que ça soit une opportunité.

Il a rit.

-Je ne te cache pas que je me sois régalé mais je me suis dit que je pourrais explorer tout ce que la vie à offrir à un homme.

-Le sexe ?

Il me fixa avant d'éclater de rire. J'ai souris emporté par ses rires contagieux.

-Non, même si l'idée est plutôt ardue.

Il m'a fait un clin d'œil et j'ai souris d'autant plus.

-Quand tu as l'éternité, tu peux faire tout.

Je l'ai observé un instant.

-Non, tu ne peux pas vieillir, ni avoir d'enfant.

-L'adoption existe.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Il a baissé les yeux et je me suis détourner pour regarder le ciel qui laissait entrapercevoir des éclairs.

-J'ai eu un enfant avant de…

Il m'a jeté un regard de surprise. Je sentais son malaise.

-J'avais dix-sept ans et à l'époque où je vivais, c'était un blasphème. Je me suis entichée d'un garçon qui travaillait dans la ferme de mon père. Quand ma famille a découvert notre aventure, mon père m'a battu et j'ai dû accoucher chez des sœurs en Ecosse. Mon enfant a été emmené loin de moi et j'ai dû passer le voile.

-Tu l'as revu ?

-Oui, dix ans après avoir été transformée. J'ai retrouvé sa trace en Angleterre. Elle était si belle. Je suis restée près d'elle longtemps. Je veillais sur elle. Je l'ai vu se marier, j'ai regardé de loin ses enfants. Je voulais trouver ce que j'avais perdu à sa naissance.

-Comment s'appelait-elle ?

-Je l'ai appelé Gabrielle mais lorsqu'on l'a adopté, ses parents l'on appelée Louisa.

-Je préfère Gabrielle, dit-il tout bas.

J'ai souris comme si un voile de paix venait se poser sur moi. Je n'en avais jamais parlé à Calie ou Meryl. Je me rendais compte que cela m'avait soulagé d'en parler. Comme si ça rendait réelle l'existence de mon bébé.

-J'aurai aimé que ma mère soit plus inspiré à ma naissance, plaisanta t'-il.

-Quel est ton prénom ?

-Edward.

J'ai souris.

-Enchanté Edward, je m'appelle Isabella.

Il pressa ma main et on se sourit.

-Tu es né en quelle année ?

-1885, mademoiselle.

Il inclina la tête me faisant rire.

-On a pratiquement le même âge.

-Enfin, de toute manière dans notre cas, ça n'a pas tellement d'importance.

-En effet, mais je trouve toujours amusant de faire ce genre de réflexion. Pourquoi devrions-nous oublions notre humanité sous prétexte que le sang est plus attractif pour nous que la vue d'une cuisse de poulet.

Je l'ai fixé parce que ce qu'il venait de me dire m'avait frappé. Je ne savais pas expliqué ce qui avait été le plus intrusif dans ce qu'il avait dit. Ça avait sonné comme une réponse. Une réponse au pourquoi que j'avais toujours voulu crié mais qui ne faisait que chuchoter dans ma tête. Pourquoi étais-je si différente ? Pourquoi devrais-je absolument voir autrement ? J'étais en soi pas plus différente que lorsque j'étais humaine. Je ne dormais plus et mon régime alimentaire était beaucoup plus divergeant. Et même si mon cœur ne battait plus, étais-je, en soi, moins vivante que là, à cet instant ? Non. Je me sentais plus vivante que jamais. J'avais plus d'opportunités et plus de possibilités encore que lorsque j'avais du sang dans les veines. Mais en plus, depuis le peu d'heure auxquelles j'étais confronté à cet homme, je me sentais plus pleine, plus déterminé, plus vrai que jamais. Mon cœur aurait pu vibrer, il aurait tout aussi bien exploser. C'était ça dont Calie me parlait. C'était nouveau et étrange. Des sensations impensables auparavant.

-Isabella ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

J'ai tourné la tête vers lui, comme si je voyais le soleil pour la première fois.

-Je suis désolée, bredouillais-je en me sentant à court.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé des réponses à mes questions. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, tu as un effet sur moi que je n'avais absolument pas prévu.

Il me regardait visiblement perturbé.

-Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer… Calie, enfin, elle m'avait parlé de l'âme sœur… Un truc bien à nous, les vamp…

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à dire ce mot. Il était tabou… Était.

-Vampire, dis-je incertaines.

Edward sourit imperceptiblement.

-Tu l'as dit.

-Je l'ai dit.

On souriait comme des idiots et je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. Comment se faisait-il que je passe d'un genre dépressif à un genre heureux ? J'avais conservé une âme de bipolaire ? Non, je n'avais jamais eu de problèmes mentaux. Finalement, ma vie d'humaine qui s'était effacée auparavant reprenait des couleurs, de plus en plus. Parler aidait.

-Est-ce que tu essaies de me dire que tu ressens un lien invisible entre nous. Comme si…

-Comme si nous étions faits l'un…

-pour l'autre.

Je ne bougeais pas, tétanisé par ses yeux. Je perdais contact avec la réalité. J'aurai pu rester ainsi des heures durant.

-J'ai ce sentiment depuis j'ai ta main dans la mienne.

-C'est fou… On ne se connait que depuis une journée.

-Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles.

-Une éternité.

Il hocha la tête tandis que nous n'avions pas arrêté de nous regarder droit dans les yeux. C'était troublant et incroyable à la fois de ressentir tout cela.

-Si nous n'étions que des humains, cela semblerait dingue.

-C'est ça le problème avec nous, c'est que nous sommes des vampires et que le temps n'est plus qu'un détail.

-Un petit détail, en effet.

Comme attiré par une force d'attraction, on se penchait l'un vers l'autre. Lorsque je sentis enfin ses lèvres, je sentis en moi, un désir intarissable naitre en moi. C'était fort mais agréable. Même lorsque j'étais encore une humaine, je n'avais pas ressenti cela. Ça avait été plus platonique en comparaison de ce qui vibrait en moi. C'était un vide qui peu à peu se comblait. Un vide que je n'avais jamais sentis encore mais que je voulais rassasier. J'aurais été essoufflé si respirer avait encore une réelle importance, j'aurais manqué d'air mais si j'avais été humaine, je serais morte heureuse. On s'est séparé et on a ri comme deux adolescents. Puis, il a passé une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et à sourit tendrement. Il a ensuite collé son front au mien.

-J'ai l'impression de l'avoir attendu si longtemps, Isabella.

J'ai pris son visage entre mes mains et je l'ai embrassé. C'était ma simple réponse.


End file.
